baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Suy21
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Suy21/Weapons page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CompleCCity (talk) 04:37, October 17, 2018 (UTC) :Has. :) :Thanks for that – delivered some ideas for further improvements of the item infobox. Feel free to create a for these, similar to ranged weapons with unlimited ammunition or attribute bonus equipment. Name it perhaps "Weapons with above average physical damage" or something like that. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:02, October 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Hi, thank you. Yes, the idea was to group those with a category like you proposed, but since I'm just new to the wiki, and my mediawiki markup is super-rusty, I started with a user page. What do you mean about the infobox template? That you want me to do changes, or that you did? While we are at it... do we have some page or category with the weapons sorted by their enchantment level? Specially important for those with unusual level because of the varying "+X, +Y against Z". E.g. seems that Daystar is only +2 when determining what to hit (not tested myself, according to Dan Simpson's guide), but Mace of Disruption is +4. I want this for my next playthough. :) ::Suy21 (talk) 04:56, October 18, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm currently working on the infoboxes, re-evaluating existent and/or non-existent parameters, and adding (currently only step-by-step) an auto-categorization system. The latter could be implemented for the enchantment level, which is an infobox field for items; we have many incomplete infoboxes, though. :::"Enchantment" is also a parameter in the item file – you can get the value with e.g. Near Infinity, and it's the one that defines possible hits vs. resistances. So no guessing by the "+ X" from the name or test-playing or even relying on ancient (<- that's not meant judgmental!) walkthroughs – simply open SW1H31.itm with Near Infinity, and "2" as enchantment is confirmed. (Though the weapon's effects/abilities should be checked, too: sometimes here's something added for specific purposes – never encountered an enchantment bonus, though, yet, only THAC0 or damage). (Uhm, the Mace of Disruption has a basic enchantment of 3, and upgraded it's 5 – no 4 here, at least in the EE.) :::To clarify this: "Weaponname +X" does not mean "hits opponents with resistances of X-1", neither does "THAC0 +X against …". Only "Enchantment" is considered here – and that often does not equal the "+ X" from name or description. :::Average damage, for one, could become an additional, new parameter for the item infobox. If you think you can do that, then do it – it's a community wiki, isn't it? ;) (But let me tell you, I'm admin here … and sometimes very fastidious, a perfectionist, and somebody who patrols the regularly (that's how I found your sandbox) – so do it well or I'd have to fix things. ;) (<- that "wink" is meant "seriously" – don't take me too …) :::No, of course every help and any ideas for infobox, category system and other improvements are always welcome. Consider to use the according talk pages (which – despite the comment sections on articles – still exist for templates, categories and files): it's better to talk about improvements for an infobox there instead of on somebody's user talk. :::So, what you could do first: :::*include the enchantment level for all weapons that do miss it :::*simultaneously see that |item_group = is set to "Weapon" for all of them :::*then an auto-categorization feature could be coded into the infobox to sort weapons by enchantment, yes (as I have some experience with auto-categorization now, I could do that) :::That's not my final vision of the topic (|item_group = will be replaced, and currently there's no category weapons, only several "weapons by type", so that system gets more complex some day), but it's a start. :::Average damage should be placed somewhere near the original damage parameters, but I haven't looked for the best place/design as of now. Perhaps you find something … :::But be aware, and I'm saying this mainly because of your mentioning of a "super-rusty markup": (nearly) all infoboxes here are portable, read: designed and coded for mobile view. Editing an infobox template often breaks or seems to break this portability, which is then shown by a message box. (You can find more information about this on the Category:Infoboxes.) Please try to avoid such breaking. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:29, October 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::Hi again. Sorry it took so long. There are a few things that I wanted to answer about (because I am perfectionist too :P), and I just got distracted. ::::About Daystar, the enchantment, etc. I knew that Near Infinity exists, and that it should be the ultimate tool to check this things, but I've never considered even attempting to run it on Linux, since I thought it would be tricky. Your comment made me try, and turned out very easy to run (so thank you for that, it was useful). Another story is understanding all the details. For Daystar, there is an "Enchantment vs. creature type (344)" that I don't know well how to treat. Seems like it would apply to all evil enemies. Anyway, I resorted to in-game testing, and it indeed can hurt Kangaxx on melee. ::::I was looking into this, because it would be great to have some lists or tables for quick reference on the nasty creatures that have weapon immunities, and which weapons are actually able to hurt them. I typically use this post on reddit for this. ::::I've looked a bit on the thinigs you mentioned about infoboxes, but it's all pretty hard for me right now. I'm afraid I'll do some minor edits here and there for now. ::::Thanks for the reply. ::::Suy21 (talk) 13:49, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :::::Oh, that was meant to en- rather than to dis''courage you … To make something clear, in case you are perhaps confusing something (though I don't think it ''is the case): :::::*when I spoke of adding the enchantment to weapons' infoboxes and setting the |item_group = to "Weapon", I meant the weapon articles themselves, and there's no "coding" or anything complicated involved in editing the infobox on a certain page; :::::*other than working on the template that's used on them – and there you could easily leave the work to me. :) :::::That "creature type" thing uses two variables: :::::*the IDS target defines the type of the type, e.g. alignment, class, gender and such; :::::*depending on that, the IDS value then details which type exactly is affected; this could be all evil creatures if alignment is the IDS target, all females if gender is taken, and so on. :::::If a weapon currently has no enchantment given on its article, adding the general value definitely is an improvement, even if exceptions from specific item effects are omitted – so, you don't have to care about them if that's too much. :::::Currently I'm adding a new parameter to the creature infobox, the general type. Well, actually no "new" parameter – it was in there, before, but used differently and got switched to "allegiance". Its new function would be to mark a creature as e.g. undead, humanoid, an animal and such. Which is one of the possible creature types from above. So, a start for being able to make such lists you're speaking of. :::::Looking forward to your "minor edits here and there". ;) 'til then, -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:54, October 31, 2018 (UTC) VE and our tooltips Hi. Just saw your fix on that issue. :) I hope, one day I will have sufficient understanding of the CSS coding behind the templates and of how VE works – and can fix the cause. Until then, such indeed is necessary, but not absolutely inside tables (which include the infobox). Just check the page's layout after your edit and see if there are unnecessary line breaks. If not, you don't have to check the detailed changes or however you noticed this. Take a look at the old revision of the page: at least for me, on PC with Firefox, there's no issue. (If you do see something, perhaps on mobile or with a different browser, please tell me.) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:56, November 5, 2018 (UTC) : Weird. I'm on Firefox 63 on Linux, and on that revision I do see the last dot after the edition's icons in its own line instead of just after them. So not looking good to me. That's why I edited. :-/ Suy21 (talk) 16:01, November 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Oops! You've better eyes than me – totally missed that dot. Thanks for clearing things up! :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:08, November 5, 2018 (UTC)